The Pirate's Bride
by FantasyEmpress
Summary: This is the continuation of the Blacksmith's Widow! It will probably cover the first year of Jack and Elizabeth's marriage, but I'm not sure. COMPLETE!, please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**So here's the continuation of "The Blacksmith's Widow"! I have no clue how far I'll take this one, I'll probably do the first year of Jack and Lizzie's marriage in ten chapters, but I may not. This first chapter is like the first chapter in the other one, except most everything is opposite…or something like that…Whatever! Anyway, hope ya'll like it! As usual, I don't have claim to anything I didn't make up, all hail the mouse, bla bla bla. **

Jack stood in the door of his cabin, looking at his wife. She stood with one hand on the hilt of the cutlass at her side, staring at the map on the table. He grinned to himself, aware that she did not know he was there. She was so restless. He loved it. It was hard to believe it had been a year since she returned to him. A year since Will Turner had died.

It had been two days since he had married Elizabeth. Two deliciously sleepless nights and days locked in their cabin alone. Elizabeth's fear on the first night now seemed to have belonged to some other person; her proficiency in pleasing him had increased in two nights to a degree that was shocking. He had met whores who were less pleasing after years of practice. She never spoke of it, but he knew that as far as pleasure went, he was her first. Will had been her husband in every way, but she had not wanted him.

Joys and riches had followed them continually since she returned. It had been hard to give Willy up, but other than that, life had been good. The hold was bursting with treasure. They had a loyal crew. Jack's African friend, Carl Four-finger, (who for lack of a last name was simply called such because he was missing a finger on his left hand) was showing a significant amount of interest in Anamaria. Jack's pain over losing his daughter years before was finally fading. Most importantly, Jack was finally married to the only woman alive that he had ever really loved, and the _only _woman, alive or dead, who he had loved in a spousal way. Melody and Sarah, his daughter and sister, were the only other women he had loved, and he had never loved a man; not as a father, brother, friend, or…he shuddered at the very thought…lover. Elizabeth had redecorated his cabin a bit, but, thank heavens, she was not overly feminine with it…yet. Mostly she had added some tapestries from a Spanish vessel they had taken a few months ago, and the blended well with everything he had already had in here.

They were thriving, for Spanish galleons relented quickly when they realized who was chasing them. Jack was the most well known and feared pirate on the seas, and merchants were suitably frightened by him. The British surrendered quickly, and then often stayed to ask Jack about his adventures, for most of them knew that he would not kill them for no reason, and they were ridiculously curious. The Spanish surrendered, waited silently while their treasure was taken, then fled. They were bringing in lots of loot, and it provided a comfortable living.

In two weeks they would dock in Port Nanton, where little Willy lived. Elizabeth was delighted, ecstatic at the prospect of seeing her son again. They had decided to let his adoptive parents raise him completely for the time being, not telling him he was adopted.

Jack and Elizabeth would be referred to as Uncle and Auntie. He knew that hurt Elizabeth a little, it was hard enough to give Willy up, harder still that he would not know that she was his mother. But both they and the other couple agreed that Willy may not understand his mother leaving him to go to sea, and might feel unloved. Neither of them wanted that.

Elizabeth was holding Jack's compass. She opened it, and Jack had very little doubt that he would be caught. Sure enough, she turned towards him, then laughed and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his middle. He kissed her hungrily, pushing her onto the bed. How wonderful life with love was!


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth sat on the railing, watching a pair of dolphins play. She was completely aware of her husband's eyes on her, but didn't even bother looking back. She was used to the feel of those eyes on her. She liked it. It was a familiar and pleasant feeling. She could feel him loving her, wanting her. She knew it would not be long before he approached her. He seemed incapable of staying away.

It wasn't long before he put his arms around her waist, kissing her neck. She turned and slid off the rail, allowing him to capture her mouth with his own, enjoying the contact thoroughly. When his hands started exploring, she pushed him away and grinned at the several crew members who were watching them with smirks plastered on their faces. Jack turned and bellowed them off, giving them all unpleasant tasks to do. They scurried off sheepishly, but when Jack turned back to his wife, he discovered that she had ducked under his arm and was now a good ten feet away, laughing at him. He glanced around, assured himself that the crew was very deliberately _not _watching, and then dashed across the deck towards Elizabeth. She ran away again, but he easily caught her, pushing her back against the mast, kissing her eagerly. After letting him enjoy himself for a few minutes, Elizabeth tried to duck away again, only to hear an ominous _click-clank. _She glared indignantly into Jack's laughing eyes for a moment as he waved a small key in front of her. When he kissed her again, she felt behind her back with her unchained hand until she found the other shackle. Kissing him senseless, she snapped it around his wrist before he had time to come back down to earth. He pulled back and leaned his forehead on hers, grinning.

"Lizzie darling, I think there's something you should know." "What?" "We are both presently shackled to the mast." "I was already aware of that Captain." "Yes, but were you aware that I dropped the key, and I very much doubt that either of us can reach it?" She glanced down and saw that the key was indeed laying about a foot away, at such an angle that it was unlikely they could get it. Elizabeth shuddered as Jack began almost nonchalantly kissing down her throat. "Well call one of the crew over to get it." He chuckled and continued kissing her. "I'd love to, darlin', except that it would appear that the crew saw fit to leave us alone." He murmured.

She sighed, trying to resist the desire raging through her. "Jack, call Gibbs or someone, and I'll let you have me, _in the cabin._ Surely you don't expect to…to…out here?!" He chuckled at her incredulity. "Why not?" He burst out laughing when she drew his sword and pressed it against his throat. "Because I say so." He nodded sagely. "A very good reason, luv. Gibbs!" That worthy came running. "It would appear we have a bit of a problem." Gibbs took in the situation at a glance, then grabbed the key, trying to hide his laughter. He freed them, and watched them scurry to their cabin before he called the rest of the crew back up.

It was good to see the Captain happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**LONG CHAPTER READ AND REVIEW!!!! **

Elizabeth smiled at Katrina and Brent, but when her eyes fell on her son, she forgot everyone and everything else. He was eight months old now. It had only been two months since she saw him, but it seemed like forever. He had grown so much! He was sitting on the floor, staring at the new arrivals curiously. Elizabeth rushed over, kneeling down and scooping him into her arms. He looked somewhat confused, but did not cry. She hugged him tight to her, tears running down her face, wanting so much to hold him forever, but knowing he was better safe on land. Jack spoke quietly with his relatives before walking over and putting his arms around his wife. Willy squirmed and Elizabeth hesitantly set him down. She wiped away her tears, smiled weakly at Jack, and accepted Katrina's warm hug.

After those few hard moments, Elizabeth began to enjoy herself. Katrina and Brent were a charming couple, but Katrina seemed worried about something. She said she was not feeling well and retired early. Jack and Elizabeth had been given a large, nicely decorated guest room. However, they both found themselves tripping around, because they were used to having their bedroom rock as the ocean cradled the Pearl. They ended up falling onto the bed in a laughing pile of arms and legs. They didn't bother getting back up.

The next morning, Elizabeth woke up early; a habit she had acquired on the sea. She loved watching the sunrise over the horizon. Usually Jack was up at the same time, but this morning he continued snoring and muttering in a most amusing way. The things he said in his sleep were so absurd she wondered if he was actually awake and trying to make her laugh. He said something about a goat, an egg, a peanut, and crabs. She giggled quietly and stole his hat and rum before slipping out of the room.

Elizabeth tiptoed down the hall to the room she knew was Willy's. She knew she must look strange, in Jack's hat, swaggering along with a bottle of rum. She had finally begun to understand why Jack staggered on land. Being at sea all the time made one compensate for the rocking waves by walking with a tilt. On land, it was nearly impossible to stop doing this, as it became habitual with time. She peeked into Willy's room, then snuck quietly to the crib and peeked at her adorable son. He was sleeping with his thumb in his mouth, making happy cooing sounds and scrunching his face in adorable ways. She kissed her fingertips, and then touched them softly to his forehead. Something similar to a smile crossed his adorable face, and she softly whispered her love to him before once again tiptoeing into the hall.

She crept down the stairs and headed for the door, thinking to sit on the beach and watch the sunrise while finishing off Jack's rum. She went outside and headed to the necessary first, but when she neared it she was greeted by the unmistakable sound of someone being sick. Her woman's intuition kicked in, and immediately her mind registered several things. Katrina had seemed worried, and had felt ill, the evening before. It was very early in the morning for anyone to be up and vomiting. If it was indeed Katrina who was ill, it then made since that perhaps the Torrance couple were on their way towards parenthood. This would also explain Katrina's apparent worry, for she had not wanted another pregnancy, as it meant risking another miscarriage. Elizabeth wondered over to a bench placed under a tree, facing out to sea, and sat down, swigging rum and waiting for Katrina to emerge, if indeed it was Katrina.

Sure enough, Katrina exited the necessary after a few more moments. She headed toward the bench with her head down, and when she looked up, she jumped at the sight of her cousin-in-law. Elizabeth gave her an understanding smile. "Are you alright?" Katrina started to nod, then shook her head and collapsed to the bench, crying softly. Tenderness did not come easily to Elizabeth, but she thought about how Jack always comforted her when she was sad about something, and she wrapped her arms around Katrina. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Katrina started talking through her tears. "When Brent and I married, we both wanted a bunch of kids. I got pregnant pretty quick, and we were so happy. Then, about two weeks after we found out, I lost the baby."

Here she sobbed, and it took a few moments before she could speak again.

"The doctor said many women lose their first baby, and that we should try again after a few months. Sure enough, I got pregnant again. This time, I got to four months. I _loved_ my baby. I thought I was past the danger point. Then, out of the blue, for no reason, it happened again. I was too scared to go through it again for almost a year. The next one was an accident. I didn't even know I was pregnant. One day, I fell…and lost a baby I didn't even know existed."

She was sobbing uncontrollably now, and Elizabeth could feel tears running down her own face as well.

"Then…Jack told us he was getting married, which we thought would happen around the same time pigs begin to fly, and he said his fiancé was a widow who had just had a child, and that she loved her son enough to give him the kind of life his father would have wanted, on land. We were so happy, to be able to have a child without the risk. But now, when everything is going so well, and we have Willy, I'm pregnant again, and I don't know what to do!"

Elizabeth wanted to comfort this young woman who was so scared, but did not know how. She had carried her first child to term. It seemed unfair that she, who had not even wanted a child, though of course she loved him, had easily had a child; while this other girl, who wanted a child so badly, could apparently not carry to term. Softly, she spoke. "Katrina, I would love to say something like 'This time will go well, this time you will have a healthy baby.' but that might not happen. So, instead, I'll say this. Take care of yourself, don't do anything you _know _might hurt the baby, but keep focusing on Brent and Willy. Love them to pieces. When you get to your last couple of months, allow yourself to start loving the little one, but before that, even though it will be hard, pretend you are just taking care of someone else's baby for a few months. That person could show up at any time and take their baby home. Be prepared for that. It'll be hard, but try."

Katrina smiled weakly. "Thank you Elizabeth. Thanks for the advice, and thank you for giving me your son. That must have been a little like what I've gone through. I think I'll go back to bed for a while."

Elizabeth watched Katrina leave, and then wondered down the beach a ways. She sat down and began singing quietly, swigging from the still almost full bottle of rum. The song she was singing brought back memories. It was one of the songs she had taught Jack the night on the island.

_**Though the sea be hard,**_

_**Though it rock the ship,**_

_**Though we all sink to our doom,**_

_**The pirate's way will ever live,**_

_**To break the chains of gloom.**_

_**To set us free,**_

_**From man and duty,**_

_**And let us still catch the wind**_

_**The pirate's way will ever live,**_

_**And to us freedom send. **_

Elizabeth grinned when she heard another voice join her own. Jack plopped down in the sand beside her and grabbed the rum, drinking half of what was left in one gulp. "At least you didn't burn it." She grinned impishly. "It is rather chilly. A fire might be nice, good idea." He held the bottle far away from her and knocked his hat down over her eyes. She pulled it up quickly, but found that he had disappeared. She looked around curiously, and then burst out laughing when she realized he was sitting on the other side of her. He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her lightly.

"You know, there aren't any other houses for quite a ways down the beach, and Brent and Katrina won't get up for a couple of hours." She grabbed the rum back and tilted her head, causing his hat to flop to one side adorably. "What do you mean?" He laughed, and proceeded to spend the next hour and a half showing her exactly what he meant.


	4. Chapter 4

**KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING!! BE NICE IF YOU HAVE TO SAY SOMETHING BAD! THIS CHAPTER IS MOSTLY JUST SOME OF ELIZABETH'S RANDOM THOUGHTS, AND THE LEAD-IN TO THE NEXT CHAPTER. **

Elizabeth yawned and stared out over the ocean, trying to account for her unusual exhaustion. She and Jack had been married for two months, and she had gotten used to the passionately sleepless nights. So the fact that they had been awake most of the night did not explain her sleepiness. She supposed it must be connected to the fact that her monthly was coming on in a few days. If there was one thing she missed about being pregnant, it was the absence of "the curse".

She sighed wearily. She was bored out of her mind. They had been sailing around with no sight of ship or land for the last two weeks. It was nearly as bad as sitting at boring tea parties in Port Royal, wearing a corset. Nearly as bad, but not quite. Jack had noted her boredom, and he was suffering from it as well, so he told her he'd take her to Tortuga. They should be there in three days if all went well. She was excited about going there with Jack as her husband. He had promised to introduce her to all the whores he had once frequented, and they had both laughed at the idea of seeing their shock at Jack Sparrow having a wife. She was looking forward to the excitement and cheerfulness of Tortuga's rowdy crowd.

She thought about Katrina. They had stayed in Port Nanton for a week. Katrina had told Brent about her unexpected pregnancy, and he had been worried, but happy. She had still been suffering from morning sickness when Jack and Elizabeth departed. However, she had not been sick with the other pregnancies, and her doctor was considering any difference to be a good sign. Elizabeth very much hoped that Katrina would carry a healthy child to term this time. It hurt to see her new friend in so much sorrow and worry.

Elizabeth often considered having more children. Jack was open to the possibility, but said he wanted to at least spend the first year of their marriage childless. He liked children, and despite his bad experience with losing Melody, he welcomed the idea of having children with Elizabeth. There was something special about the prospect of having a little person to represent the love between them. Willy reminded Elizabeth of her past mistakes, but the children she and Jack would share would be a constant reminder of something good.

It was strange to be bored. This was the life she had always craved, living on a ship, free, out on the open ocean. Why could she never be satisfied? Jack said that was the pirate's way. There was always somewhere else to go, something else to get. Why be satisfied when it was much more fun to be running about restlessly? She had to agree. Contented living meant no excitement, no adventure. But sometimes she wondered what it would be like to live one day without longing to do something dangerous and reckless.

Elizabeth stared out at the clouds brewing in the distance and pondered the nature of the sea. The sea and the pirates who rode her were very similar. The sea could not stay still and in one mood for long before she became impatient and made her own excitement through storms and torrents. Therein she provided the excitement that the pirates also thrived on. Elizabeth grinned. There would be a storm tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

**ANOTHER RANDOM KIND OF CHAPTER. THE NEXT ONE WILL SKIP A FEW MONTHS AND GET ON WITH THE ACTUAL STORYLINE.**

The ship rocked violently as wave after wave washed over it. The crew was running back and forth doing various duties. Only the remnants of Jack's original Tortugan crew were not overly frightened. They had weathered worse storms under the command of Jack Sparrow. They also believed his ship was protected by Calypso. Still, none of them had any desire to be washed overboard.

Jack was obviously delighted by the fury of the sea. He was drenched. He had left his hat, vest, and coat in the cabin, minimizing things that would drag him down if he went overboard. His white shirt clung to him, and Elizabeth could see his tattoos through it. She was aware that her own garb was not overly modest, for though she had been careful to put on a brown shirt rather than white, it still stuck to her like a second skin. She saw Jack's appraising glance when he hurried by her towards the wheel. She followed him up.

He grinned roguishly as she approached him. He stepped back, keeping one hand on the wheel, and gestured towards it with one hand while bowing gracefully. "My lady." She tried hard not to laugh as she stepped to the wheel. She touched it reverently, as if it were a holy alter. She brought up her other hand, grasping the wheel tightly as the _Pearl _tried to pull away. Jack stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. He whispered instructions in her ear, making even the most mundane instruction seem sensual. "Pretend she's a horse. You've ridden horses right? Keep in control, but give her her head a bit if you want more freedom. It won't hurt to follow the waves a bit." She loosened her grip slightly. It seemed as if the _Pearl _was thanking her as it turned slightly and plowed through the waves. The spray from the broken waves shot up over the couple at the wheel. It was an elating feeling, standing at the wheel of the fastest ship in the prsetn world, her husband pressed against her back, the sea billowing and spraying in every direction.

Jack gripped the wheel, and she automatically turned to face him. He kissed her hard. The crew was to busy to interrupt, and it took several passionate minutes before Elizabeth pushed him away, causing him to let go of the wheel. The ship moved violently before he grabbed the wheel again, and the crew looked up at the captain curiously. When they noted his wife with him, it was easy enough to put together. They continued with their work.

Barbossa tramped up the steps to the wheel, glaring at the couple like a father who caught his daughter's beau in her bedroom. "If yar not gonna steer the ship, I will. Make yourselves useful or get." Jack glared at him, but Elizabeth tugged him away. They kissed again at the bottom of the stairs. Elizabeth pushed Jack against the door of their cabin, then reached behind him and pushed it open. He fell in, and she collapsed on top of him, kicking the door shut.

Barbossa heard the door slam and laughed heartily, before he started bellowing orders. He was glad that upstart Sparrow was so besotted with his wife. He was the rightful captain anyway!


	6. Chapter 6

**THIS SKIPS SEVERAL MORE MONTHS IN THE STORY. PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!!! Jack and Lizzie have been married ten months at this point. This chapter also builds into a whole other story which I may or may not write someday. LONG CHAPTER!**

Elizabeth stared at the dock in Port Nanton worriedly. They had not been able to contact Brent and Katrina since they left after their last visit. She could only hope that Katrina had carried her child thus far. Katrina would be due in about a week, provided she had not miscarried or given birth early. Elizabeth and Jack had agreed to arrive in Port Nanton in time for Katrina's confinement. Elizabeth might get to take care of Willy for a couple of days, something she was looking forward to immensely. She missed her son, but had almost begun to think of him as a nephew. That only lasted until she saw him however, then she always remembered that she had given birth to him, and could not think of him as anything but a son.

Jack and Elizabeth walked up the beach towards the Torrance home. They must have looked strange to anyone who watched them, a couple swaggering up the beach like a couple of drunkards. Elizabeth gained her land-legs most of the way, but still walked with a sway. They approached the house hesitantly. Elizabeth called out. "Hello the house! Anybody there?" Willy, now a year and five months old, toddled out and peered up curiously at the visitors. He was adorable. Elizabeth held out her arms to him and he hesitantly walked into them. She lifted him and looked up just as Katrina came to the door.

Elizabeth was delighted; Katrina was large with child. The baby was almost certainly past any danger, barring birth compactions. Katrina and Elizabeth hugged tightly, until Willy squawked and the unborn child kicked. Katrina then hugged Jack briefly, and the happy little group entered the house. "Brent is out fishing for the day." Katrina explained her husband's absence. She sat down slowly and rather uncomfortably. Elizabeth remembered the awkwardness of such movements all too well. Surprisingly, seeing Katrina so pregnant was making Elizabeth want to go through it again. Until she thought of the uncomfortable burden and labor pain. That just about drove the longing away, but she also knew it would be worth it. She wanted to have children with Jack.

They caught up for a while, and Elizabeth noted how tired Katrina looked. Willy, she had noticed, was a very active child, and was no doubt stressing Katrina more than she should be stressed. She offered to look after her son so Katrina could get a nap. The pregnant woman agreed wearily and trudged away to her bed, trailing apologies about not being an overly good hostess. Elizabeth and Jack took Willy down to the seashore, where it was obvious that he was fascinated by the sea. "'E's got pirate in 'im, jus' like his father." Jack commented quietly. Elizabeth nodded hesitantly. "I suppose he does. But I'm not going to impose it on him by taking him out to sea. When he's older, he can make that choice on his own, without the pressure of who we are weighing on him." Jack nodded thoughtfully, but he knew that a destiny ran in the Turner bloodline; a pirate destiny. Elizabeth knew it too. William Turner the Third was as bound to the sea as his father and grandfather had been.

The next eight days passed quickly and happily. At about ten on the eighth night, there came a hurried pounding on Jack and Elizabeth's door. Jack swore against Elizabeth's mouth and rolled off her, buttoning up his shirt as he stamped toward the door, apparently preparing to give the intruder a piece of his mind. Elizabeth scrambled out of bed, straightened her clothes, and came to stand behind Jack. "Be nice, it could be about Katrina." Sure enough, when Jack opened the door, there stood Brent, looking panicky. "Katrina's having pains." he said breathlessly. "Elizabeth, could you stay with her while I fetch the doc?" Elizabeth nodded kindly and Brent scurried off down the hall. Jack pressed Elizabeth against the doorframe for one more passionate kiss, which she eagerly returned, before following her to Katrina and Brent's room.

Katrina was relatively at ease at this point, and Elizabeth encouraged her to walk, remembering how Anamaria had coached her in giving birth to Willy. Jack sat down in a chair near the door and watched Elizabeth, feeling more than a little put out about being interrupted by Brent. Katrina looked at him strangely, and then looked at Elizabeth. She grinned as she paced back across the room. Jack looked at his cousin suspiciously. "What are you smilin' at, wench?" Katrina laughed lightly. "What did Brent interrupt?" Jack grinned. 'Nothin', why'd ya ask?" "Well, for one thing, your buttons are mis-done. The top one is in the third buttonhole." Jack looked down and found this to be true. He laughed. He was going to shoot back a smart retort of some type, but Katrina was in the grip of a pain, groaning quietly. Jack paled. Even after being with Elizabeth during childbirth, it still scared Jack to see a woman in pain, and know how many women died in birthing.

Brent returned with the doctor, and the long wait began. Hours passed. Jack fell asleep in the armchair, and Elizabeth eventually sat on his lap and dozed off. When Katrina screamed, Jack automatically jumped up, causing Elizabeth to fall. She instinctively grabbed Jack to keep her balance, but since he was half asleep, he stumbled and fell on top of her. They scrambled up at the sound of a baby's cry. The pirate couple found themselves facing a very amused audience. The doctor, holding a newborn in a little flannel blanket, tried to look stern as he spoke. "Would you two please keep your marital activities confined to your own bedroom?" Brent chuckled quietly, lying next to his exhausted but smiling wife. They all looked curiously at the doctor, who was, at the moment, the only one who knew the child's gender, as Jack and Elizabeth falling over had attracted everyone's attention. He spoke cheerfully. "It's a girl. Congratulations. I think now that you've carried one child to term, you should be able to do so again." Katrina looked infinitely happy as she took her child.

They named the baby Carina Gale. She was beautiful, as newborns go. They introduced her to Willy the next morning. He stared at the baby in fascination. "This is your sister, Willy." Brent informed the toddler happily. Jack and Elizabeth were standing back a bit listening. Suddenly, Jack stared out blankly toward the window. He looked puzzled and a little scared. Elizabeth touched his arm gently. "Jack? Jack, are you alright?" He shook his head as if to clear it and looked into her eyes. "Jack, what is it?" he smiled, but still looked strange. "I'll tell you later."

Later on, in their room, Elizabeth asked Jack again. He looked hesitant, almost as if he thought she might not believe what he was going to tell her. Finally, he spoke. It was one of those strange times when he spoke like any normal person, with good grammar and no strange pirate expressions. "I should have told you before. It started when I was in the Locker. I saw you and the others sailing. Two weeks later, there you were." "You mean you saw the future?" "Yes, but only in bits and pieces, and there was no way to know if I was just seeing you sailing, or if you were sailing to save me. I assumed it was a power granted only in the Locker. Then…Lizzie, I think this will make you mad." "Go on, I won't slap you." "You might. Lizzie, one day, about two months before I found Yearston in Port Royal, I had another one of those 'future flashes'. I saw a gravestone, with Will's name on it. And I saw you coming back to me." She looked stunned. "You knew Will was going to die?" "No, I didn't know. I couldn't be sure these visions were always accurate. It had only happened once. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but it hasn't happened in so long…" "It happened again today, didn't it? When Brent showed Willy Carina?" He nodded. "What did you see?" "I saw a beautiful girl…I think it's what Carina will look like when she's older, sitting on some steps crying. Then a young man came around a corner and grabbed her hands. He pulled her to her feet, picked her up, and swung her around. He was saying something, but I can never hear anything in these visions. She looked happy…no, more than happy. She looked like all her dreams had just come true." "Was the young man Willy?" "Yes, I think so. He looked just like Will." "So what could be important about this vision? They will be like brother and sister. It's natural that he'll comfort her when she's sad." Jack nodded. "I don't know why I would see something so unimportant. Time will tell I suppose." He glanced at the bed, then at his wife. "So, darlin', what say we finish up what was so rudely interrupted last night?" She laughed, and jumped willingly into his arms.

**I considered making this a tragedy and having Katrina die in childbirth, but have the baby live. I decided I like it much better happy. Jack's visions are unimportant in this particular story, but I'm thinking of doing a second generation story, and that lays the groundwork for it. **


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY, REMEMEBER THAT GUY I MADE UP IN THE BLACKSMITH'S WIDOW, WHO'S INTERESTED IN ANAMARIA? WELL, THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO THEM. **

Anamaria stood on the deck of _The Black Pearl_, looking out into the Caribbean night. Jack had been down to the dock today to announce that his cousin had given birth to a beautiful baby girl. He had relayed Katrina's invitation for Anamaria to visit, and informed the crew they would be leaving in two days. Anamaria envied both Katrina and Elizabeth. They both had husbands who loved them, and who they loved. Anamaria thought back over her past and how unfit it had made her for love.

She would never know who her father was. Her mother didn't even know. She remembered her three brothers and her sister. None of them knew who their fathers were. She remembered how her mother had a different man every night. She was a Tortugan whore. Ananmaria was the second child of the five. When the fifth was born, her mother was no longer popular with the men. Most of the prostitutes were careful not to get pregnant, but her mother was careless. The men stopped coming. Her mother took in washing to earn a bit of money, and eventually married a drunk who ordered them all about like so many servants. He slapped them all, but never really did any damage, which Anamaria had always been glad for. Then, when she was thirteen, her mother forced her to put on a tight, revealing dress; and sent her out on the streets to "provide for the family." That was the night she met Jack Sparrow. He was drunk, and when he looked at her, she was terrified. She didn't have any clue how to please a man. But instead of insisting she do what she was obviously supposed to do, he hauled her along to where two prostitutes she had seen wandering about stood, and did something shocking. "Scarlet, Giselle." He addressed them familiarly. They grinned at him suggestively, but frowned when they saw the little girl. They had not been much older than her then, probably about sixteen, but they seemed troubled by her extreme youth. The strange pirate had pulled out a small bag of gold. He handed it to Giselle. Then another one to Scarlet. Then he pulled out a large bag and handed it to Anamaria. Her eyes widened. If he was paying her…he must want something. But then he spoke. "Scarlet, Giselle, I want you to keep this kid under your guidance. Teach her the trade _verbally_, but _don't _let her do it. Not 'til she's older. I'll be checking whenever I'm around, and if she ain't been properly sheltered, you won't get no more business from me. She can keep taking little bits of this gold back to whoever sent her out, and they'll think she's doing her job. Got it?" The two harlots nodded. "Good, now decide which of ya's first tonight." Giselle won, and she and the pirate left together. Scarlet seemed put out by this, but soon began teaching Anamaria things. She didn't really want to learn them, but it was far better than doing them.

When Anamaria was sixteen, Jack Sparrow came back, for the tenth time since she met him. A young man, Ben Hartney, was with him. She found herself attracted to him. Jack seemed to consider her old enough now, because he didn't give her money to keep herself free. Hartney paid her well for that night. She was attracted to him, but she still felt guilty. She had always wanted to be married, to have children, to be loved and to love. But that night, Ben Hartney made her into something she detested. A harlot. Something no decent man would marry. Ben had been back, time after time, to her. She was more his mistress than a whore. He had other girls, but she never had other customers. It was always him. She fell in love with him. Somewhere in her heart, she had a tiny hope that he might love her someday. Then, one night, when she was eighteen, he came to her wearing a wedding ring. She confronted him. He was upset that he had not taken it off, and somewhere in the argument that followed, it came out that he had been married as long as he'd known Anamaria. She was heartbroken. Ben stormed out. Jack came to check on her the next night. He didn't know about her discovery. When he found Ana alone and crying in her room, he was shocked at the tale she told. He had not known that Ben was married. He swore he would never have introduced them if he had known. He promised not to keep Brent with him anymore. He tried to comfort her, which involved rum, so they got drunk, and somehow they ended up kissing, and it went from there.

That was the one time she and Jack had been anything but friends. It was also the one time she had ever gotten pregnant. She had miscarried in the third month. Jack didn't know, even to this day. She had considered telling him so many times, but why bother? The child was dead. A piece of her heart had died with it. She had loved the idea of a child. After that one night with Jack, she had never had another man. She was twenty-five now. The years had been lonely. Her mother had died, her stepfather had disappeared. She had taken in her siblings, but they had all been born within a few years, so they were all independent not long after. She supported herself by doing various odd jobs. Three years ago, Jack had stolen the boat she used for fishing, and from there, it had all been an adventure. Between the time of Barbossa's death and Will Turner's, Anamaria had visited various friends, including Katrina and Brent, and gone back to Tortuga to see her siblings. There, Jack found her and told her he wanted her on the crew again, since Elizabeth had been widowed and was soon to give birth. She knew Elizabeth knew about the one night she and Jack had spent together. She had been glad to return, but had found something she was not prepared for upon her return.

Carl Four-finger.

He was incredibly handsome. He had a perfect, white smile. His hair was curly and black. His eyes were even darker than Jack's. He had a gold ring in his ear that contrasted delightfully with his chocolate brown skin. None of this affected her unusually, however. She was used to being attracted to handsome men. It was the underlying emotions that frightened her. That and the way he seemed to be falling in love with her, even as she fell in love with him. She didn't want him hurt, but despite the fact that he was a pirate, she knew he was a very decent fellow. He never left the ship when they docked in ports full of harlots. She had a sneaking suspicion that he may be virginal. These facts assured her that when he knew about her past, he would not be able to accept her. She considered telling him and getting it over with. But she couldn't seem to build up the courage.

He was watching her now. Most of the crew had gone out looking for women and rum. As far as she knew, they were the only ones left on the ship. This would be the perfect time to tell him. She forced herself to walk over to where he sat mending a sail, and sat down beside him. He smiled his blinding smile, and she couldn't help returning it. She finally spoke. "I need to tell you some things." He grinned, though he must be able to see that she was troubled. "About your past?" She nodded, puzzled. He knew she was from Tortuga, so he must know that whatever she had to say could not be good. So why was he still smiling? "No need. I already know all about it." "What!?" "Jack told me all about you on the first night I told him I thought you were beautiful. He didn't want me to get hurt if I fell in love with you, then found out I couldn't live with your past. I love you, Anamaria, despite all the wrong choices you made, and all the wrongs others did to you. I love what you are now." She stared at him in shock for a long moment. "He…Jack told you everything? Even about…?" "The night he spent with you? Yes, he told me that. I was a bit tempted to punch his face in for that, but he said he meant well, was just trying to cheer you up with rum, didn't mean to get drunk or get you drunk." "or pregnant." She said the words quietly. He was the first person she had ever told. She half hoped he hadn't heard. "Jack got you pregnant?!" She could hear his shock. She just nodded. "I miscarried a few months later." "Does he know?" She shook her head. "Do you want him to?" "I don't know. I don't think it makes any difference." He nodded understandingly. "I really do love you. In spite of everything. Do you believe me?" She looked into his eyes and saw the truth written there. "Yes. And…I love you too." His eyes lit up. He grinned and lowered his head to hers. His kiss was gentle and undemanding.

He pulled back slowly. "Ana, will you marry me?" She was sure she must be dreaming. That night, when she was sixteen and she had sold herself, she had become sure she would never hear those words, especially from a man who loved her and who she loved. If she were ever to get married, she had been sure it would be to a man like the one her mother married. Now, this wonderful man was actually asking her to marry him! And the only word she could form was "Yes".


	8. Chapter 8

**That last chapter was random, but I hope ya'll liked it. Back to the main story! Sorry that my characters are getting less and less like themselves…but, hey, as long as you like the story! **

Elizabeth stared out into the mist surrounding the _Pearl_. Many of the crewmembers were frightened by the thick fog. Elizabeth loved it. She was standing in the crow's nest. Standing in a cloud. She knew that the men on the deck would not even be able to see her. Despite that, she was not surprised when her husband found her. He was so much like her. He felt the call of the clouds, the feeling of freedom that came from standing up here in the fog unable to see anything but what was immediately surrounding them. As he stepped into the crow's nest with her, he was the only thing she could see.

When they had returned to the ship two days after Katrina gave birth, Carl and Anamaria announced that they were planning to get married. Later on Anamaria took Elizabeth and Jack aside and told them that she had once carried Jack's child. Jack took it rather hard. He still felt guilty for spending that night with Anamaria, and the idea that he had left her with the burden of pregnancy and the child's death saddened him. Elizabeth had hugged Anamaria tight and reassured her that the past was gone and she could start anew. Jack had performed the wedding the next day. Nobody had seen much of the newlyweds since.

He looked troubled now as he stood with her. Silently he put his arms around her, his hands splayed over her stomach. After a few moments, he spoke. "I want to have a kid with you, Lizzie. Soon." She smiled. She had been wanting the same thing more and more lately. She just nodded. "Sounds good to me." He kissed her neck. "I love you." She smiled. There were few times when he said it so sincerely. It was usually said as a casual fact or a slightly more sensitive way of saying "Take off your clothes and get into bed." She turned and kissed him lightly. "I love you too." He grinned. "So what say we climb down and get started on that kid?" She laughed. "Yes to the climbing down, no to the kid." He tried to look put out. "Why not?" She grinned. "Because I say so." He sighed. "Why doesn't anything ever happen or not happen because _I _say so?" She grinned. "Because I am female and therefore superior." He sighed. "I won't argue, or I'll be sleeping with the crew." "Good. I'd be lonely if I was forced to make you do so." They climbed down the rigging in companionable silence.

When they reached the deck, Gibbs came running over, looking rather worried. "Cap'n, this abominable fog is causing a lot of problems. I'm afeared we might hit somethin' in the mist. I say we drop anchor and wait for it to pass." Jack considered this for a moment. "Alright, go 'head." The crew saw to this task quickly. Jack turned back to Elizabeth.

"Well, darlin' what shall we do while we wait? Play checkers?" Elizabeth laughed. "That sounds like fun." He hadn't expected that, and she chuckled at the annoyed look. But he led the way back to the cabin, where, surprisingly, he actually did have a checker board. He opened it and set it up on the floor, and they sat cross-legged across from each other. "Let's make a deal." he proposed with a mischievous gleam. "If I win, well, let's put it this way: we can tell our kid he was conceived on a checker board. If you win, you get something you want. A trip to an exotic port, a day at the helm, whatever. How's that sound?" She laughed at his unique offer. "Alright, but even if you win there's no guarantee I'll get pregnant, you know." He smiled. "Never hurts to try."

The game lasted an hour and a half, each of them taking ridiculous lengths of time to plan each move. At the end, they each had one piece left, lined up diagnolly to each other. Jack got lucky. It happened to be his turn, and he jumped her piece with a smirk plastered on his face. Laughing, he cleared the pieces off the board. She was just beginning to registar the fact that he wasn't joking about the checkerboard being a part of his prize. She was going to run away, but he reached across the board and yanked her into his arms. "Pay up."

She did.


	9. Chapter 9

**SHORT CHAPTER**

Elizabeth groaned as morning sun shone through the window. She rolled over and buried her head under the pillow, then suddenly sat up; registering the pain she had felt when she lay on her breasts. That was unusual, but not completely unfamiliar. She sometimes felt pain like that right before her monthly, but never quite so noticeably. The only other time she remembered feeling pain like that was… connecting it, she smiled hugely. Suddenly, Jack spoke from the other side of the room. His absence in bed had made her assume he had left already. She usually didn't sleep so late. "Luv, do you usually um, do that when I'm not around?" she suddenly realized she was cupping her painful breasts. She laughed. "No, not usually. They hurt." He raised an eyebrow curiously. "I know, it sounds strange, but Jack…last time they hurt like this was during the first month of carrying Willy." His eyes got a little wide. "You mean, you're pregnant?" "Well, I can't be sure for a few days, but I think it's a definite possibility. You may have gotten your checkerboard baby."

He moved to the bed, laughing at the memory, yet with a kind of happy seriousness. He knelt and placed his hand gently on her stomach. "Jack, don't get too excited yet. I'm not sure." He just kissed her mouth, and then sat on the bed beside her. He kept one hand on her stomach as he kissed her again. "Well then, shall we guarantee it?" "What?" He kissed her again, lying beside her. "Let's guarantee you get pregnant if you're not already." She kissed him back.

On deck, Barbossa grinned when he realized that Jack and Elizabeth would not be emerging anytime soon. He tramped up to the wheel and took it from Gibbs. He was going to have to thank Elizabeth someday for the days she got Jack out of his way. He considered barricading the couple in and taking over the ship, but he was getting to old for full time captaining anyway. He would just continue to enjoy Jack's nearly constant distraction.

Gibbs sighed when Barbossa took the wheel. He loved seeing Jack happy, but this had been going on for almost a year. One of these days the crew was going to mutiny and leave the couple on a beach where they could make love all the time _without_ inconveniencing everybody else. Then, as he looked at the crew, he realized he was probably wrong. These people loved Jack and Elizabeth. Anamaria was laughing at something Carl was saying. That couple was grateful to Jack for bringing Carl onto the crew and performing the wedding. Pintel and Ragetti were having some strange conversation about theology. Those two were grateful to Jack for not killing them and for keeping them on the crew. Marty and Cotton were happy to get any kind of job, since they were generally rejects. All of the others had some reason that they were in debt to Jack. Even Barbossa, who seemed the most likely to rebel against Jack, had taken Elizabeth under his wing, trained her in fighting, and seemed to think of her as some sort of daughter or niece. Gibbs would never betray Jack. They were best friends. Yep, Jack had somehow managed to find a crew who would actually put up with the fact that he spent more time in bed with his wife than he did actually captaining. Gibbs was happy for them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, this is the last chapter of this story. The next one is going to be a oneshot about the baby, then the next one is going to skip a LONG time, and be about Willy, I think. I'll probably bridge the time gap with a few oneshots here and there. And I'll probably do another about Jack and Elizabeth's first kid. We'll see, I might not do any of that, this is all just speculation. **

Elizabeth pondered the fact that Jack had been ignoring her all day. It was their first anniversary, and he was ignoring her! She wasn't sure whether to be angry or sad. At the moment, she was angry. She sighed. How ironic. On what should have been one of the most romantic days in the year, Jack was being less romantic than he was on any normal day. He had better make up for this tonight, or he was going to be sleeping with the crew.

She touched her stomach gently. She was sure now. Jack's child grew within her. They were both infinitely delighted. She had been slightly queasy, but not outright sick. The idea of having Jack's child made her ecstatic, but at the moment she was very annoyed at her husband. She glared at him as he strode towards her, hands behind his back. They had been docked in some almost unknown port yesterday, and Jack had been ignoring her then too, leaving her to shop on her own while he disappeared. He smiled his charming smile at her now, then appeared puzzled when she continued frowning.

"What's the matter, luv?" She sighed. It wasn't his fault that he was a man and therefore imperfect. "Nothing. What do you have behind your back?" "Nope, you don't get to see until you tell me what's wrong." Hesitantly, not wanting to hurt his feelings, she spoke. "Well, Jack, it's our anniversary, and you've been ignoring me." He got a horrified look on his face, and she knew he had forgotten. Then, suddenly he grinned. "Tricked you." He pulled a huge bouquet of fresh red roses from behind his back. Her eyes widened. She hadn't seen fresh flowers in so long. So that was what he was doing yesterday! Tears filled her eyes. One of the two cabin boys was walking by, staring curiously, and Jack handed him the roses. "'Ere, hold these." The lad stared at the flowers, then wandered a little bit away. Jack enclosed Elizabeth in a warm embrace. She sniffled. "I'm sorry Jack. Being pregnant makes me cry at the strangest times. I thought you forgot that it was our anniversary."

He kissed her softly. "You really thought I forgot the anniversary of the day all my dreams came true? That baby must be affecting your head, darlin'." She smiled a little. "So, did you get me anything? Or do I get to cry over your lack of affection?" Elizabeth laughed. "Actually, I did get you something, but I can't bring it out here, it would drive the crew crazy." He grinned. "Is it made of lace?" She nodded, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Do I get to see it now?" She shook her head. "No, you have to wait for tonight." "Dang. Here, boy, gimme back those roses." The boy gave them back with a grin, and Elizabeth had the feeling he had heard the whole conversation. She hardly cared, but she figured that he would tell the other cabin boy, and eventually the whole crew would be fantasizing about her little lace nighty. She grimaced at the thought. Jack seemed to have the same thought, because he was frowning at the grinning cabin boy, who was walking towards his partner.

They decided to have a party, a sort of anniversary celebration. This was partly to keep the pirates' dirty minds off whatever Jack and Elizabeth did later on, and partly just because they wanted to celebrate. Jack refused to let Elizabeth have rum, which somewhat irritated her, but she appreciated his thoughtfulness. She sometimes forgot what was good for their baby. She was used to living like a pirate, and pregnancy was going to mean a lot of adjustment. Jack refrained from drinking much, sympathizing with her as she sipped water and envied the drunken crew. At some point, they crept away to their cabin, and nobody but Barbossa noticed. He smiled. He had never in his life lived in such a happy atmosphere. Everyone here was happy to be alive, and it rubbed off on Barbossa. He was, for the first time in his life, content.

**Review, review, review!! I just felt like leaving this story with a happy ending for Barbossa, I don't know why, it's just random.** **The oneshot about the baby is going to be called Symbols of Love, and it should be up today. **


End file.
